


Eavesdropping

by ramonaflow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Donuts, Eavesdropping, F/F, Fluff, Oblivious Kara, control your strength damn kara, kara panicking, tons of donuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaflow/pseuds/ramonaflow
Summary: Kara was having a nice time eating (tons of) donuts at the cafe, when she couldn't help eavesdropping on a conversation after hearing someone drop her name. She didn't expect that someone to be non other than Lena Luthor, the notorious CEO of LCorp she have met a few times this month for interviews. As the woman is talking on the phone with some other woman, Kara finds herself compelled to listen to their talk.





	

 

 _Eavesdropping is wrong_.

That's one of the lessons Eliza and Jeremiah taught her when she first arrived on Earth.

She had to learn how to filter the sounds, it was hard, really hard, considering she didn't even know what was the regular human hearing.

But she made it eventually.

Now it just came naturally. If there was a scream, a cry for help, she could always hear it.

Names worked too when said in a smaller perimeter. Like now.

Someone in the cafe said Kara Danvers. She knew it, she heard it loud and clear, she even said "yes ?" without thinking before realizing no one was talking to her.

She smiled awkwardly to the man sitting at the closest table who frowned deeply and averted his eyes. Oh well, just another stranger who would think she was weird.

She heard it though. She glanced around. The voice felt somehow familiar, but she couldn't quite put a face on it. It was a woman for sure.

"Kara Danvers ? Never heard of her."

"Of course not, she's a reporter at Catco Magazine."

Kara gasped. Now she recognized the voice. She met her a few times in the last month... It was Lena Luthor, the notorious CEO of LCorp. Why was she talking about her ? And by the way, where was she exactly ?

Kara was sitting at the bar - best place to ask for more donuts whenever she wanted to -, the only spot she couldn't see was the left corner at the back, because there was a huge plant hiding the few tables there. Using her x-ray vision, she caught a glimpse of the easily identifiable silhouette of Lena Luthor.

An elegant and beautiful woman, wearing a black sleeveless dress and high heels, drinking coffee alone. Oh, she was on the phone with another woman apparently.

"So, how did you meet ?"

"She came..."

"Way to go Lena."

"...to LCorp to interview me."

Kara was eating very slowly, trying to understand what they meant and what the other woman was teasing Lena about.

"We met a few other times, but for professional reasons mostly."

Kara was definitely intrigued. But eavesdropping was _wrong_. Then again, Alex wouldn't blame her if she told her that a Luthor was talking about her in a  conspiratorially conversation with some stranger. Yeah, she should listen, just to be sure... Alex's skeptical face popped up in her mind. It wasn't like she was making some excuse, naaah. Go away skeptical Alex. She shook her head with a loud sigh, hoping it would make her sister's overlooking face disappear. Yep, it worked.

Also, she liked Lena's voice. It was relaxing, hearing only her in a place full of annoying interferences.

She missed Krypton's calm sometimes. A few things brought it up back on Earth.

The distant breeze skimming tree's leaves. The waves lapping on the shore. And, maybe, Lena's voice. Weirdly enough, it had the same effect on her.

(Really weird.)

"Well, I asked her out at a gala once but I may have added, "as friends" or something."

"Oh, Lena..."

"I know."

"Next time, crystal clear, just say, "because I want to fuck you"."

Kara almost choke on her donut. What the what. She must have heard wrong. Or miss a private joke. Something.

Anything ?

_Did Lena want to... fuck her ?_

"Excuse me, can I have some water please ?" Kara asked to the waitress.

"Sure. Are you alright ? You look like you're hot." The woman stated with a worried look.

Kara clamped her palms on her cheeks and stuttered :

"I'm perfect. Fine ! The coffee ahah, so hot !"

_Pull yourself back together, you're embarrassing yourself. That's it, drink the damn water and..._

"Sara ! You know she's my only friend here..."

"Right, _friend_."

Of course she was Lena's friend. What was it with the incredulous tone ?

"I don't want to mess it up."

"How could you know if you will mess it up if you don't even try ?"

There was a beat of silence during which Kara grabbed another donuts.

"First, I don't even know if she's gay or bi."

Kara stopped eating.

"How are her fingernails ?"

Kara frowned and looked at her nails in deep perplexity. They were ok, right ? What was so interesting about her fingernails ?

"I don't think it's relevant."

"You gotta give me something to work on. Is she on facebook ?"

"Well, I'm not, anyway."

"Ah, true."

Another beat of silence. Kara was feeling very self conscious. It was surprising. Shocking honestly. She didn't expect to learn that Lena Luthor was... interested in her ?

"What do you like about her ? How did she manage to get the queen L to fall for her ?"

"Oh god please don't call me that, it's embarrassing."

Kara pictured a flushing and chuckling Lena. She smiled. But Lena wasn't one to flush. However, Kara was. And she was flushing hard right now. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Her fingers were continuously tapping her glass.

"For starters, she is... nice."

"What ? Did you just say nice ? I'm sure I must have heard wrong because I swear you..."

"That's what I said. Can't I fall for nice girls ?"

What what what. Lena was falling for her ? Like... falling falling ?

(Lena was _nice_ too.)

(She was one of the nicest person she ever met in National City. She always felt like she was somehow expected when she visited her. Kara had friends, sure, but it wasn't so easy to make friends when you're... well Supergirl. And also probably the most awkward human on the planet. Except Kal ? Correct that, even he wasn't so awkward.

So, yeah, it was always slightly surprising when someone who didn't know her as Supergirl happened to genuinely like her. Be nice. Not making fun of her like those kids in high school.)

"I guess you can."

"She's not "normal nice" you know. She's nice in a way she makes you feel like she trusts you, she sincerely cares about you."

"Oh... Some rare kind."

"Exactly. And she is so beautiful."

Kara's spoon split in half. Wait, since when was she holding it ? She glanced around and discreetly dropped the pieces in her bag.

"She has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. And her smile !"

"Lena. You are deep in that shit."

Kara heard a disillusioned sigh then.

"I know. I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose her. But I'm not sure I can live with friendship only."

"So you didn't make any move ?"

"Well, I may have flirted a little, but I'm not sure she noticed."

A short laugh. Kara straightened on her stool. Lena had been flirting with her ? When ? Oh Rao was she that oblivious ?

"Hmm."

"Yeah, when they don't notice, that's bad."

Kara pursed her lips. She would have wanted to say "no, it doesn't mean it's bad, it just means I'm stupid". Lena had feelings for her. (Why her ?) She took another bite of her seventh donut. Thinking. Rewinding their previous interactions in her mind.

Lena was polite with her. She smiled. She let her come in her office anytime. She asked her out to the gala. (She did say as friends, no one could blame her on that one !) Maybe she missed it. It wasn't like she was used to women flirting with her !

"Lena, still, I think you should give it a chance. You never know, right ? Remember us ?"

Kara winced. Us ? Was Sara an ex or something ?

"It took you time to notice too."

"But that was different, I wasn't sure then that I liked women..."

"And maybe that's precisely not different. I know you value friendship, but let me tell you one thing, you kinda have a thing for finding reasons to suffer more. I know, I know ! But listen, you deserve to be happy. That girl... Kira Danvers..."

Kara frowned. This _Sara_ was annoying. Kara. K-A-R-A. Couldn't be so difficult !

"If she's like you described her, she will understand. She will give you time if she doesn't feel the same and maybe you will be friends anyway. And maybe... you will be more than just friends."

Kara tried to process what she had heard.

She slowly finished her donut, and then she dried her hands in her paper towel and took a sip of coffee.

So.

Lena liked her.

But she was afraid of her reaction.

_Lena liked her._

(Was she smiling ?)

(What a weird feeling in her stomach, maybe she ate too much.)

She never thought this would be possible, because well... she was Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor was Lena Luthor. As Supergirl, she thought about it. A little. Maybe. She couldn't say she didn't like to stop by Lena's office at nights. Some part of her wanted her to like her. But hey, wasn't she like that with basically anyone ?

_Go away skeptical Alex !!!_

There were plenty of reasons to like Supergirl. But Kara Danvers ? Was there ? Really ?

"I'm late Sara... I should... Oh my, she's here !"

Kara startled on her stool. She held herself up to the bar. Oh Rao, she cringed, there were now ten clear hollows matching the form of her fingers on the counter. At least she didn't break it. She kept her hands there to conceal it.

Lena obviously saw her. She instinctively checked on her outfit. Lena was gorgeous as usual and Kara was wearing that lame weekend outfit - a pair of jeans and her college sweatshirt - with some lame old sneakers and more lame...

"Here, at the cafe ? Ok lena, time to make a move."

"Don't be silly."

"I'm not being silly, tell her all the things you want to do to her... she will shine with happiness."

"Oh please."

Should she leave before she came to her ? But she didn't even pay for the donuts... No, there was no way to escape her fate now.

(Did she want to anyway ?)

"But seriously, go talk to her. Do your thing. Find a way to let her now you're gay and see how she reacts. Or I don't know, just ask her."

"Right. I don't now, I seem to lose all my calm around Kara Danvers."

Rao, there were so many donuts boxes around her. She had to hide them ! She pushed them at her left towards a young man who raised his brows at her gesture. She smiled at him and waved awkwardly, mumbling something like "don't mind me".

"I noticed."

"I've just talked to you about her."

"My point."

Oh how cute Lena's laugh was. "No more I'm full !" She practically yelled at the waitress who was bringing her two others chocolate donuts.

"Besides, I'm not going to say "Hi, how are you ? You gay ?""

"Don't underestimate the effectiveness of that question."

"Sure. I don't know. I'm more of a subtle one, I guess."

"Obviously, you need to be straightforward with that girl. Some just can't see it."

"Hm. Maybe. Anyway, I really should go."

She was coming. She was coming ! Approaching Kara ! She could hear her heels on the ground, echoing like a countdown. _Clac clac clac._

"Sure. It was nice talking to you Sara, bye."

"Anytime, let me know, bye hon'."

 

_Clac._

 

She was coming. She was coming right to Kara.

 

_Clac._

 

What should she say. What should she say ?!?

 

_Clac._

 

STOP BLUSHING KARA ZOR-EL DANVERS.

 

_Clac._

 

What if she had chocolate on her face like yesterday before her meeting at CatCo ?

 

Again, what should she say ?! "Hi Lena ?" "Hello Miss Luthor ?" "Good morning hon'". Pffffft naaaaah.

 

_Clac._

 

Be casual. No, be... Supergirl ! Supergirl mode now ! Supergirl activated ! _Urvish*_ ! Don't let yourself be impressed by some woman ! Who happens to be the CEO of a billionaire company...

 

_Clac._

 

And a pretty one... yeah...

 

_Clac._

 

She still didn't know what to do or say !!! What would Alex do !? Alex never loses her cool. That's it ! Be cooooo...

 

_Clac._

 

"Kara, hey !"

"I'M BISEXUAL !!!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Of course Kara being bisexual is my fav headcanon. English isn't my first language, I hope it came out alright ! With some help from Mqevq :)


End file.
